


Little Porn Shop of Horrors

by cadkitten, TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Shop, Porn Watching, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better when explored and Jason's thing for porn shops is <i>definitely</i> one of them. Damian isn't sure he agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored between timmyjaybird and cadkitten!  
> Chapter 1: timmyjaybird

Damian tugged at his hood, keeping it up as he ducked into the shop, Jason holding the door open for him. The moment he did he was assaulted by a rack across the room, displaying lines of DVDs, racks of _costumes_ between them. He cringed, as the door shut behind him, the bell giving another tiny _jingle_ , and then Jason’s hand was on his head, pulling his hood back.

 

“Don’t hide in there darlin’,” he said, grinning in that _stupid_ way only he could - like he was in his _element_. Damian huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets, as Jason stepped past him, nodding to the girl at the counter.

 

“This is a stupid idea,” Damian muttered, falling in step behind Jason, if only because he didn’t know where else to _go_. Jason was walking around the costumes, moving slowly along the line of DVDs. Damian glanced at one, before he felt his cheeks _burning_ , and glanced away.

 

He wasn’t used to seeing porn so openly displayed - he was used to all the videos he secreted away on his laptop in the hopes that no one would ever find them. Even _Jason_ , and they’d been _together_ for-

 

Well, Damian wasn’t exactly sure. It just sort of _happened_ that Jason was in his bed, and then he kept coming _back_ or not leaving at all, and suddenly he had allowed himself to be dragged out to a sex shop as if Jason had some sort of _power_ over him.

 

“Todd, this is _obscene_. Why are we here?” Jason glanced up, was holding a DVD and _reading_ the back - which, to Damian, seemed completely _pointless_.

 

“Because you need to loosen up,” Jason said, reaching over and tossing an arm around his shoulders, tugging Damian closer. “I’ve seen what you can _do_ in bed kid, and there’s something wild in you, we just gotta set it free.”

 

“Todd!” Damian exclaimed, glancing around to make sure no one had heard. But aside of the girl at the counter, the only other resident was at the opposite end of the store with more DVDs, and didn’t seem to even realize they were there.

 

“What? Relax. Us talking about fucking is the most vanilla thing to happen around here.” He set the DVD back on the shelf, steering Damian away from the wall and towards another section. “Humor me at least and _look_.” Damian kept a frown on his face, sneakers squeaking on the floor. It had started to rain as they'd come in and he could almost feel the light chilly layer of it, on his hoodie.

 

They rounded one rack, and Damian was suddenly faced with a wall of vibrantly colored vibrators. Secure in their plastic boxes, they hung above his head even, varying in sizes, some even sporting patterns while others were muted colors - and one resembled a _highlighter_ , if he was honest.

 

The color in his cheeks instantly returned and darkened, when Jason casually plucked one off the wall, looking at it like he was seriously considering it. Damian had never _tried_ any sort of toy - and the mere idea had his blush refusing to leave. But the idea of Jason working that toy into him…

 

He swallowed thickly, exhaling when Jason hung the box back up. “We should get something,” Jason mused, and Damian choked, a little squeak escaping him. Jason glanced at him, offering a toothy smirk. “It’d be fun, babe.”

 

“I… I don’t _know_.” Except the idea was a _little_ enticing, but any idea that involved Jason in his bed excited Damian. It was just hard to consider anything, knowing the girl at the counter kept glancing over at them. Jason turned to him, blocking Damian’s view of the counter then and reached out, tipping his chin up.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Damian leveled his stare at Jason’s, as Jason’s thumb stroked his chin. “I promise this is _not_ as awkward as you think it is. That girl? She’s not even registering we’re here. She’s just doing her job. And there isn’t a damn thing you can buy here to even make her bat an eye. No one has to know but _us_.” He leaned in, and while Damian expected him to tip down and kiss his lips, Jason’s mouth pressed to his forehead affectionately. Damian felt his belly going light, twisting and fluttering, as Jason pulled back and smiled. “ _One thing_ , that’s all I’m asking. We can ease into it, ‘cause trust me, Dami, I think you’re going to _like_ what this place has to offer.”

 

Damian swallowed, but nodded, silently agreeing. Jason kept his smile, reaching down and taking his hand, their fingers lacing together, Jason squeezing affectionately.

 

“Now the question is, _what_.”

 

Damian glanced away from the wall of vibrators, the racks next to him lined with smaller toys. He saw a set of red nipple clamps and nearly squirmed, trying to imagine what _that_ would feel like. He wondered if it was similar to the pressure when Jason got them between his fingers.

 

There were rings next to them, that looked like they could fit snuggly around his cock, a round lump that, when he leaned closer, he realized was a small vibrator. He wasn’t sure if he was more curious about what it’d feel like on _his_ cock, or on Jason’s when he was buried inside him -

 

“See something?” Jason turned, reaching out and gasping the cock ring’s package, tilting it up. Damian shook his head, and Jason chuckled. “C’mon, be honest.”

 

“You just pick something,” Damian whispered, shifting, feeling anxious still. Jason studied him for a moment, before letting go of the package.

 

“Alright.” And Damian knew it was _because_ Jason knew he wasn’t exactly comfortable - curious, but uneasy under his skin. And Jason, Damian knew, didn’t _like_ when Damian was uncomfortable. Hell, he’d gone so damn _slow_ their first night together Damian hadn’t exactly believed it was really him.

 

Jason ushered him around to the other side, and Damian tried to focus on the tiles on the floor, the uneven loop in the tie of his converses, anything except the fact that Jason was definitely flipping over packages, examining what was in them, was actually putting thought into this.

 

And then he was tugging Damian away, spinning him and heading for the counter with a package gripped in his hand that Damian couldn’t read. By the time they got to the counter, Damian was too busy pulling his hood up and trying to avoid all eye contact with the cashier to even bother attempting to catch a glimpse.

 

*

 

Back at the Manor, Damian wanted to bolt up to his room. Thankfully the bag from the store was solid black, but he felt as if, in that moment, anyone who could walk by would see right through it.

 

Jason, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have a care. He was humming to himself, something he had been playing in the car that Damian hadn’t focused on while _he’d_ been forced to hold the bag in his lap. Jason was swinging it gently, as he casually walked towards the stairs.

 

“We’re not… going to _try_ it, are we?” Damian asked, as Jason started up.

 

“Why not? You don’t patrol for hours, babe. What else are we going to do?”

 

Damian paused at the foot of the stairs as Jason continued walking up, because he didn’t really _have_ an answer. When Jason had come over that day, Damian had fully intended to keep him locked in his room as long as possible…

 

“But what if someone _knows_?”

 

Jason paused, glancing back. “Darlin’ we’re not hanging a sign on your door that says _sex toy testing in progress_. Relax.” Damian flushed, looking around as if the walls of the Manor could talk and would carry that _secret_ to the world. Jason rolled his eyes, turning and continuing, leaving Damian to run up after him. His feet hit the top of the stairs as Jason turned, heading right for his room.

 

“But what if-”

 

“Your dad is in the Cave,” Jason pointed out.

 

“But-”

 

“Cass, her room. Headphones, babybat. Probably half naked on her laptop for Stephanie.”

 

Damian’s face twisted up, brushing the thought away. “Pennyworth-”

 

“Honestly? Probably far away from this part of the house since I’m around.” Jason pushed Damian’s door open, stepping in, and Damian followed. He turned, locking the door as Jason pulled the box out of the bag, leaving it on the floor and heading right for Damian’s bathroom. “Gimme a minute to wash it off, sweetheart.”

 

Damian swallowed, heading over to his bed. He sat down on it, bending over and untying his high-tops, kicking them off, before falling back, arms stretched out.

 

Was he _really_ going to do this? He hadn’t been able to even open the bag in the car, too embarrassed that somehow someone would see - or maybe Jason would catch him…

 

Which was ridiculous, as the other morning Jason had had his damn tongue in Damian’s ass, but _still_. He wasn't _good_ with this sort of thing, and it was just a bad idea-

 

He heard the sink shut off, and scrubbed his hands up over his face, exhaling heavily. If he just _told_ Jason he absolutely didn’t want to do this, he knew they wouldn’t. That’d be that- Jason would probably take the thing home with him, be done with it. But the _problem_ was in the fact that a part of Damian was _curious_ , mostly because sex with Jason was so _good_ , he couldn’t imagine something making it better.

 

Yet Jason seemed to think this _would_.

 

He heard Jason’s footsteps and let his arms fall back to his sides. His boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed, and Damian carefully pushed himself up, looking at the object Jason was holding. The case was black, opened at one end and- _whatever_ material it was looked almost plush, fleshy- pinkish in tone.

 

“What is it?” Damian asked, and Jason grinned.

 

“You’re too cute,” he said, “You really have no idea. It’s called a Fleshlight.”

 

“What do you… _do_ with it.” Damian inclined his head, before Jason pushed it into his hands to study.

 

“It’s easy,” Jason offered, bending over to unlace his boots. “You fuck it.”

 

Damian was just turning it over, from its closed end to the open- when he dropped it in his lap. “You _what_?”

 

“Exactly what I said.” He kicked his boots off, before pulling himself up onto his knees, taking it from Damian’s lap. He turned it so Damian could properly see the opening- and he realized it was rather anatomically _correct_ for a vagina- “Here.” Jason motioned for Damian’s hand, and Damian offered it. Jason gripped the base of two of his fingers, easing them into the toy.

 

It _was_ plush inside. Soft in a way, like Damian’s body was, when he got his own fingers inside himself. Not as warm, not wet like when Jason’s tongue was done with him or his fingers were slicked up-

 

“See, it’s not terrifying. C’mon, have a little fun with me, little bat.” Jason leaned in, kissed at his neck softly, and Damian sighed. He let his hand fall back to his lap, and for the moment Jason set the toy aside, gently pushing at Damian until he stretched out, falling back onto the pillows. Jason followed, mouth finding Damian’s and giving him the sort of kiss that eased his apprehension, had his arms winding up around Jason’s neck and clutching at his jacket.

 

When Jason’s tongue traced his lower lip, pushed at the seam of his mouth, Damian was all too eager to let it in, to sigh around it as Jason explored his mouth like he didn’t _know_ it. He pushed his hips up, grinding into Jason, and Jason chuckled against his mouth.

 

He pulled off, only to slide right down Damian’s body, to pop his jeans open. Damian tipped his head back, hips shifting eagerly as Jason freed him, sucking his cock into his mouth. Damian clutched at the bed, chest heaving out breathy _yes_ as his hips pushed up, his cock quickly swelling against Jason’s tongue.

 

Damian could get lost, like this. With Jason taking most of his cock, making little pleased noises around it like _he_ was enjoying it just as much as Damian. Damian bit at his cheek, mouth falling open as he groaned, lifting up, and Jason’s hands got under his body, squeezed his ass and had Damian whining. He pulled up slowly, rolled his tongue in this perfectly obscene way over the head of Damian’s cock, before pulling his hands back, giving Damian’s thighs an affectionate squeeze.

 

“Sit up, darlin’,” he said, and Damian pushed himself up, sliding back on the bed. He worked his hoodie open, shedding it as Jason got up on his knees, tossed his jacket off to the floor and grabbed the toy. Damian eyed it, as Jason shifted closer, straddled one of his thighs. He reached over Damian, pulling open the nightstand and plucking the lube out. He popped the cap open, turning the bottle over and letting it drizzle over Damian’s wet cockhead. Damian stared down, leaning back and baring his cock more, as it rolled down his shaft, slowly. “Trust me?”

 

Damian nodded. His apprehension had begun to disappear once Jason had his cock in his mouth- and now he just needed _something_ to touch him.

 

Jason dropped the lube onto the bed, sliding the plush fleshy bit of the toy up along the underside of Damian’s cock. It spread the lube up along his shaft, and Damian gasped, hips jerking as he tried to get more friction. Jason chuckled, before holding the toy so that Damian’s cockhead was _just_ pushing against the opening.

 

Damian glanced at Jason’s eyes - gunmetal and gorgeous and wild - and gripped at the bed, pushing his hips up, baring himself and giving up, giving over-

 

He just _needed_.

 

Jason pushed, until the pressure was enough for Damian’s cock to slide into the toy. He eased it down, until Damian fit snugly within it, and Damian’s breath rushed out, mouth falling open. It felt _good_ \- no, no-

 

 _Fucking amazing_.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, as Jason eased the toy back up, until only Damian’s cockhead was inside it. Then back down, in solid, slow strokes that had Damian wanting to scream. His hips were moving, trying to fuck up into the toy- worked up and desperate and willing to eat all of his anxiety from earlier.

 

The thought of someone _finding out_ and how that had originally made him feel was so far from his mind it was nonexistent.

 

“Feel good?” Jason asked, leaning closer, and Damian nodded. His cheeks were flushed, tinging darker with each stroke of the toy. “Yeah?” Jason leaned over, licked a hot, wet trail up Damian’s neck, pausing to breathe into his ear, “You like fucking this pussy, little bat?”

 

Damian gasped, reaching out and clutching at Jason’s biceps. His grip didn’t change Jason’s slow pace at _all_. “Todd,” he whimpered, and Jason kissed his cheek.

 

“What is it, Damian?” He pushed down, until the toy was melding against the curls at the base of Damian’s cock. “Look how deep you get in there, c’mon- come nice and deep in it darlin’.”

 

Damian tipped his head back, hands going up to Jason’s shoulders, nails trying to dig in through Jason’s t-shirt. Jason smirked, moving the toy faster - and Damian was pushing at his shoulders, trying to use his hold as leverage to get him in faster, deeper.

 

“That’s it, fuck it like that.” Jason’s eyes were dark, huge and all pupils, his own cock _aching_. It throbbed with every noise Damian made, every time his hips lifted and he pushed his cock back into the toy. He twisted the toy, and Damian shouted, shaking all over. Jason was panting, not as much as Damian, but _fuck_ if he didn’t make it hard for him to think straight.

 

Damian bared his teeth, before letting his mouth fall open again, head falling back as he cried out - and Jason _knew_ that sound, knew the way Damian’s hips bucked up wildly. He fucked the toy over him through his orgasm, until Damian was letting go of his shoulders and falling back. Jason smiled, leaning back as he lifted the toy off of Damian, his other hand moving down to work his own jeans open.

 

Damian watched, attempting to catch his breath, as Jason tipped the toy - and his own cum dripped down, onto Jason’s cock. Pearly drops rolled down it, before Jason eased the slick toy down, letting his eyes fall shut as he groaned. Damian trembled, swallowed thickly, his belly going right back into knots, as Jason fucked the toy, not keeping the somewhat slow rhythm he’d had with Damian, but reckless, like if he didn’t get off in the next thirty seconds his heart might stop.

 

“You left it so _wet_ ,” Jason whispered, his voice hoarse. Damian licked his lips, couldn’t stop panting because his own cum was all over Jason’s cock, and Jason looked so goddamn fiendish and perfect, fucking the toy like he would Damian’s ass-

 

“Todd,” Damian breathed, “ _Jason_ ,” he added, and Jason groaned, tipping forward and wrapping both hands around the toy, holding it steady as his hips worked forward. The same wet sound Damian was used to when Jason was fucking him into his bed filled the air, and Damian worried his lip nearly raw, as Jason’s hips worked faster, gave up rhythm for pure desperation.

 

When he came, it was with a groan, ripped from his throat, the kind that made him sound raw. Jason paused, cock pulsing into the toy, mouth open as he hung his head. Damian stared, until Jason began to chuckle, lifting his eye and glancing up.

 

“Still think the idea is stupid, babybat?”

 

Damian shook his head, watched as Jason pulled the toy slowly off his cock, left it laying on the bed as he leaned over and pushed Damian back into the pillows again. He got a hand in them, finding Damian’s mouth and kissing him slowly.

 

“When you’re hard again,” Jason whispered, “I wanna see you pin it down in the pillows and _fuck it_ mercilessly.” Damian shuddered, wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, as Jason sucked at Damian’s lower lip. “Wanna hear you beg for it to milk that pretty cock of yours.”

 

Damian cursed, opened his mouth when Jason kissed him again, drowning in the perfect, wet slides of his lips and tongue.

 

And thinking that maybe, the next time he thought an idea Jason had was _ridiculous_ , he’d keep that thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: cadkitten
> 
> Late night discussions lead to sinful things and 'ho boy did this little bird sing.
> 
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Paradise Lost" by GAIN

Jason leaned against the back of Damian's chair, the wood creaking beneath his weight. Damian leaned back just the smallest amount, pressing tight against the back of the chair in a way that Jason knew so intimately it was nearly absurd. He knew every little tell Damian had, every action and reaction that were only related to his interactions with Jason. Shifting, Jason draped his arms over Damian's shoulders, leaning down to let his breath whisper past his ear, feeling the way Damian nearly shivered under his touch.

 

The music video on screen moved away from the lighter colored scene of the girl singing in a flowing white dress and to the part where she was clad only in black stockings and a leotard, leaving really nearly nothing to the imagination. She sank to the floor and began a gorgeous choreography that definitely made Jason think of _very_ erotic things. He felt the hitch in Damian's breath and he couldn't stop the little smile that made its way onto his face. Some things would never change and his precious baby bat getting off on things that _weren't_ porn was definitely one of them.

 

Glancing away from the screen, he snuck a peek downwards, finding Damian's hand tightly fisted, resting against his thigh and despite the shirt that blocked his view of his lover's crotch, he _knew_ he was hard as a rock already. Which meant only one thing: it'd been too long since he'd had time to get off. Days at the least, weeks at worst. He let his hand slide down over Damian's arm, felt the telltale tenseness again, and he instantly knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do.

 

He let the video play itself out as his hands wandered over Damian's shoulders, finally starting a full-palmed massage as he stood there, knowing it would relax him, lull him into something a little less frantically worked up for what Jason had in mind. By the time the video ended, Damian had melted against the chair, his eyes half-lidded, hand more relaxed against his thigh. Jason kept working on the knots he found there, urging them to release beneath his patient fingers.

 

When he finally had him in some semblance of relaxed, he rubbed at his own hands enough to loosen the tightness of his grip again as he meandered to the bed. Dropping down on it, he leaned back against his palms, watching the way Damian eyed him like he wanted to eat him alive. "I'm gonna admit something and you're just gonna listen, got it?"

 

Damian pulled one leg up under him on the seat, plopping back down and giving a noncommittal shrug that Jason knew meant he was giving him his full attention. Kid feigned like he had commitment issues all the time, but the truth was, he'd never met someone as loyal as Damian once he made up his mind on something.

 

Jason rolled his shoulders and tilted his head, cracking his neck in a few places as he spoke. "I've been thinking about taking you back to that porn shop." He let the tone of his voice, the undertone of pure _lust_ speak for him as to _how_ he'd been thinking about it, and the way Damian watched him - pupils dilating, his breath coming in quicker - told him he knew _exactly_ what he meant. "There's something I want to _show_ you."

 

Damian was on his feet in an instant, all the mistrust of the first adventure replaced by something Jason would have defined as _overeager_ for Damian. He smoothed out his shirt, the tightness of it pressing in around his abs, the rest of it bunching around his waist and hips, obviously built to be longer than most shirts. Jason let his gaze rake over the subtle bulge of Damian's half-hard cock, down over his _killer_ thighs, encased in skinny jeans, and _damn_ it wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd see Damian in, but he loved it all the same.

 

Damian's hands ghosted over his upper thighs, coming back up to settle at his hips. It wasn't cocky, wasn't even sexy, it just _was_ and something about that settled right in Jason's gut, leaving him shorter on breath than if he'd been stripping out of the damn jeans. He flicked his gaze back up to Damian's face, finding him watching him, gaze dark enough it was clear he'd worn the whole outfit on purpose. He'd never _say_ it, it just wasn't his way, but he did things for Jason all the time. Everything from simply ensuring Alfred stocked up on Jason's favorite flavor of marmalade to wearing things he'd normally never be caught dead in, _just_ for Jason.

 

"Damn, gorgeous..." Jason grinned at him, pushing himself up off the bed, hooking Damian around the waist and dragging him in close. He didn't do anything more than stare right into his eyes, letting him see the smoldering desire he was sure was more than evident there. He let a grin spread across his lips before leaning in, pressing a light kiss to Damian's nose, watching him scrunch it up cutely and waiting on him to shove at him and _whine_ , because - okay - Damian's whining did something to his cock that he was, perhaps, loathe to admit.

 

When it didn't come, he arched an eyebrow, slowly unfolded himself from Damian, letting his hand trail over his hip as he skirted around him, toward the door. "Hoodies are banned this time, because that shirt is _sin_ and I'm not letting you hide it."

 

Something else warmed inside of him when Damian wordlessly followed him, left his insides quivering as he felt his presence at his back the entire way through the house and out to his car. He popped the locks and paused to watch Damian slide into the passenger seat, let it tug at his cock to see that gloriously encased ass in those skinny jeans. Some people were _blessed_ and Damian was one of them, had been ever since he'd hit late teens and he was damn sure twenty was going to look glorious on him in a few months.

 

Unable to wipe the fiendish look off his face, Jason settled in the driver's seat and clicked his seatbelt into place, glancing over and finding Damian had one foot propped up on the dash, his hands pillowed behind his head, the shirt creeping up his biceps, damn near rolled up to his shoulders. Jason didn't even bother to hold back his groan and just stared at his lover and shook his head the slightest as he found the ignition by memory alone.

 

"Careful, if you keep looking at me that way, we'll never leave the driveway." Damian's voice was suspiciously even, despite the quick way his chest rose and fell.

 

Jason gave a soft huff of a laugh and turned the key in the ignition. "Then stop being so damn _hot_." Not that he thought Damian could ever _stop_ that. He kicked the car into gear and tore off down the driveway in a spray of gravel that would probably have Alfred grumbling for the next ten minutes.

 

The entire drive was a game of distraction - Jason finding himself wanting to look over toward Damian more than he knew he should - but he forced his eyes to remain on the road... _until_ he heard the softest huff of a breath meaning all kinds of dirty things when it came from Damian's mouth. He allowed himself a glance and what he found had his mouth opening, his eyes widening, and - in an instant - his cock hardening. Damian's hand was slowly dragging over the very obvious outline of his erection, fingers testing the material on either side as he slid his hand down and then pressed his palm flat and dragged it back up.

 

" _Todd_." Jason sucked in a little breath, the tone stricter than he'd thought it would be. "Watch the road."

 

Jason jerked his gaze back to the road, glad he'd chosen an unreasonable hour for his trip to Damian's room and trip to the sex shop. Virtually no one was on the road besides them and he knew somewhere out there, Batman was haunting someone's night, Nightwing by his side. It was rare those two had a reason to team up, but with Damian benched and both having overlapping cases, it was a perfect opportunity.

 

Working his lip between his teeth, Jason sighed softly, shaking his head, "You'll be the death of me."

 

"You'll be the death of _us_ if you do not watch where you are driving." There was no malice in Damian's voice, and Jason would have laughed if it hadn't been so accurate.

 

The rest of the trip was like something Hell would cook up to torture him with. He could _hear_ Damian's hand over the fabric of his jeans, could hear the hitches in his breathing, and it left him so turned on he could barely stand it. By the time they pulled into the secluded little lot and got out of the car, Jason had to tug his tank top down low to have some prayer of covering up how damn hard he was. He shrugged out of his jacket, ditching it into his backseat, and then slammed the door, turning to find Damian silhouetted by the single light in front of the shop, the outline of his form leaving Jason nearly breathless.

 

Jason let the aroused shiver work through him as he hooked his arm around Damian's waist and guided him toward the shop. "Just follow me, don't stop walking." He let go of him once they were inside, both of them flashing their IDs to the board-looking guy manning the register. The guy waved them off, snapping his gum as he muttered, "Come on in," under his breath.

 

Jason led the way toward the back of the store, listening to Damian's footsteps behind him on the tiled floor, the gentle tap of his sneakers reassuring him that he wasn't making this journey alone. He led them past the bathrooms and into a darkened little corridor, lit only by small LCD frames displaying the genres of porn available inside the little booths in the room. He paused at the third one, hearing a broken moan of a pornstar from another booth and smirking to himself as he stepped back, holding the door open and gestured inside.

 

Damian stood there, seemingly rooted to the spot, an intense blush on his cheeks as he stared at the list of videos on the wall. Jason cleared his throat and Damian's head jerked up, his eyes wide as he stared at him in what had to be shock. Two quick steps brought him close enough for Jason to hear when he whispered out, "Is this... are we... _Todd, this is porn_."

 

Jason bit back a laugh, reaching out and taking Damian's shoulders, steering him into the tiny booth and pulling the door closed behind them, hitting the button to lock it. He pulled out his wallet, extracting a ten dollar bill and feeding it to the money slot before Damian could launch any further form of protest. He checked the bench and then settled on it, tugging Damian down right onto his thigh, gesturing at the screen with his free hand, turning to nuzzle into his neck. "Choose a video."

 

"We're in _public_ ," Damian hissed out, though he promptly followed it with a rough moan as Jason settled his hand over the significant bulge in Damian's jeans.

 

"That right?" Jason let his tongue trace over the shell of Damian's ear. "I thought we were still at _home_."

 

Damian huffed out a sound that told Jason he'd won before this whole thing ever started, and he let him shift forward to examine the covers of the available titles. It took a moment, but Damian finally selected one and the video came on right in the middle of two men straight-up fucking. Jason glanced at the screen, watching for a moment, faintly amused that he could have squinted a bit and decided one looked sort of like _Dick_. He could have teased Damian about it, but now was definitely not the time for that. Later though... _that_ was fair game.

 

He tugged Damian back against him, easing his shirt up until his abs were exposed. He could see the reflection in the old screen of the television and he watched as his own hand traveled up over his darker skin, watched as he curled his fingers and lightly scratched, feeling Damian tremble beneath the touch. He brought his lips back to Damian's ear, breathing out, "Open your pants, baby bat."

 

Damian cut off a groan, his hands instantly going down to his pants, all but wrenching the button open and yanking the zipper down. He was so _eager_ it left Jason wondering just how long it _had_ been since he'd cum. He kissed down his neck, watching Damian's reflection in the screen, seeing the image of his hand wrapping around his cock as if _that_ was the porn he was here to watch. And really, it _was_. There was little point in lying to himself about it; he'd wanted the excuse to see Damian getting off to the porn he squirreled away so secretly that Jason had honestly thought he _didn't_ use it to jack off to at first. It'd taken an act of God to pull the quiet confession from Damian's lips after they'd been here last time and it had only been because he had his cock buried in his ass that he'd told him, at that.

 

The memory of that sensation left Jason palming himself through his jeans as he migrated down Damian's arm, letting his teeth graze against his bicep and then across his inner arm as Damian moved to hook his arm around behind Jason. He flicked his tongue out, lazily drawing it over the toned flesh, listening to the sound of Damian's hand on his cock, feeling the slight buck of his hips as he got more and more into it.

 

Damian's head fell back and his hips pushed up, a whined, " _Jason_ ," leaving his lips, and Jason was there in an instant, his hand sliding down over his abdomen to the base of his cock, holding tight against the area as Damian rolled his hips again.

 

"Cum for me." Jason squeezed his own cock, feeling the throb of it at the mere idea of Damian cumming right here, right inside this seedy-ass booth in the back of a porn shop in downtown Gotham.

 

Damian's hips shoved up again and Jason pushed harder, hearing the telltale gasp and then warmth splattered down over his hand and he moaned right along with Damian as his lover came. He bit down lightly on his arm, running his tongue over the flesh there as his hand came to cover Damian's own, helping him stroke through the orgasm, milking the rest of his cum from him. Letting go of the flesh he'd sucked into his mouth, he voiced his own plea. "Blow me?"

 

He should have been astounded how quickly Damian was on his knees, should have been shocked by the eagerness he saw in his face as he wrenched Jason's pants open. Every thought he could have had evaporated as Damian took him into his mouth, tongue sliding over the underside of his cock, leaving him moaning obscenely. He couldn't have stopped the sound if he'd wanted to, but he'd be damned if he didn't get off on the idea of whoever else was in here hearing him just as much as what was happening between his legs at the moment. His head hit the wall and he brought his hand down, cupping the back of Damian's head, guiding him down on his length until he'd taken it all. He flexed his cock and then let Damian go, watching as he instantly began bobbing his head.

 

Damian's fingers dug into his thighs as he eagerly worked over his cock. He watched the slick slide of his length in and out of his mouth from under hooded lashes, let the tremble of his impending orgasm work its way through him. "That's it, baby... I'm gonna lose it for you." He nearly purred out the words, watched the flash of something Damian would never admit to later in his eyes as he labored over him quicker. "You want it in your _filthy_ mouth, love?" Damian moaned around him and Jason forced himself to keep his eyes open as he surged up into his mouth a few times, holding him down tight as he grunted through his orgasm, shaking with the force of it.

 

He only let him go when he'd finished, watched as Damian jerked back off of him and coughed, wiping the back of his hand over his abused lips. He hadn't lost a drop of his cum and Jason had to admit he was _proud_ of that. Damian stood, carefully tucking himself back in and pulling his clothing back into place, grabbing a tissue from the supplied box to mop up what was left of his own cum from the back of his hand.

 

Jason lifted his hips and pulled his pants back into the right place, fastening up his jeans and then standing up, tugging Damian into his arms and tipping his head up. Their lips met and he immediately pushed his tongue into Damian's mouth, delving in and tasting his own cum there, letting out the faintest of groans over that fact. He kissed him good and hard before drawing back, reaching down and squeezing his ass, before grinning at him as he reached past and opened the door, shoving it open, urging Damian back out into the darkened hallway.

 

Damian wiped over his mouth again and Jason hooked an arm around his waist. "You're fine." He guided him to the doorway back into the shop and then let him go, leading the way once again, right toward the door and out into the muggy night air. He didn't stop until he was at his car and only then did he pause, leaning against the door as Damian caught up with him. He watched the way Damian's head ducked the smallest amount and he reached out, catching his wrist and pulling him tight against him, sliding his hands down over his hips and around to the backs of his thighs, lightly holding him there. "Thanks for indulging me." He knew it wasn't entirely the truth, but it would make Damian feel better about it, leave him less lost in his own headspace as to why he'd enjoyed it so much, and that was what mattered the most at the moment. _Freedom_.

 

Damian's hands rested on his shoulders, fingers flexing lightly against him. "-tt- such foolishness." But the way he said it told that he thought it was _anything_ but.

 

Jason pulled him down, kissed him as if he needed him to even _exist_ and he got as good as he gave. Warmth surged inside of him and he sank far enough into his own world that he completely missed the flutter of a cape, the whisper of a laugh on the wind.

 

Some nights, Jason thought he was truly _blessed_.


End file.
